Prom?
by obsessedwithjayma
Summary: Will discovers that Emma never went to her high school prom, so he decides to ask her to McKinley's prom.
1. Writing in the Sky

It was Monday morning, and the halls of McKinley High School were all but deserted.

Kids were in their third period classes, most of them suffering a strong case of senioritis, but still a few paid close attention, making end-of-the-year exams a top priority.

In Room I-105, a couple stood in front of the desk, sharing a sweet, loving kiss. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their eyes closed.

Will could feel Emma's cute smile against his lips. She gave a soft giggle and rested her forehead against her fiancée's. Her eyes still closed, she breathed in the scent of him. Just him. So wonderful. She sighed.

"We're gonna get in trouble for PDA," Emma whispered, partly joking but partly serious.

Will chuckled and shushed her with another tender kiss. His arms snaked down to her behind where his hands rested lightly.

"Everyone's in class," he murmured in response. "No one can see us, Em." He kissed her again, lightly, not able to stop himself. Emma smiled again. Will was right. Even though her office walls were unfortunately made of glass, not one person was in the halls of McKinley at that moment. No one was watching them.

She kissed Will back, gently sucking on his lower lip, clasping her hands together around his neck. She stood on tiptoes, even with her heels on. After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away from him with a teasing smile.

"Still… we're in our workplace Will," she said, giving him one last kiss before walking around to sit behind the desk.

Will looked at her lustfully, his eyes darkened slightly, so in love with her. His mouth curved into a smile. No matter. She was all his. He could kiss her any time he wanted to. And he loved knowing that. He plopped down into one of the chairs in front of Emma's desk, just as he often did when he had a free period.

Emma was stacking up some pamphlets, organizing them alphabetically into her drawers.

"So, what's new?" Emma started up playful conversation.

"All the Glee kids are talking about prom. It's literally all they can talk about. It's crazy," Will told her. He loved how Emma cared so much about everything Will was invested in. She supported him through everything, no matter what, and he was so grateful for it.

Emma smiled, still shuffling around the pamphlets.

"Yeah, it's so cool how a tradition like that is still around. I remember when we were kids, prom was such a big deal, and now it hasn't lessened at all in importance."

Will chuckled, remembering his teenage years.

"Oh gosh, I remember it was like a contest to see who could come up with the most creative way of asking someone to prom. And now… it's the exact same way. Except the guys are even more creative now."

Emma bit her lip and gave a small smile. "I never went to prom…"

Will's eyes widened. "What? Why not? That's like… a rite of passage. Didn't anyone ask you?"

"Um… no… not really. I uh… well, I didn't have a date and I wasn't about to go alone so… yeah." Emma blushed, so embarrassed.

Will was shocked, to say the least. Emma without a date? He couldn't imagine how everyone wouldn't be fighting over her beauty, intelligence, and adorableness. An idea formed inside his head and a smile creeped onto Will's face.

"Are you laughing at me? Do you think I'm pathetic?" Emma whacked his head with a pamphlet, trying to hold back a smile. He was such a goof.

"No! No way, I promise I'm not! I just… I just thought of something else." Will said, shielding himself from Emma's playful whacks.

"Oh yeah?" Emma held the pamphlet in her hand, unconvinced, ready to whack Will again. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"We should chaperone the prom this year. Figgins said he needs chaperones, and it'll be fun. The Glee kids are gonna perform, and Brittany told me she's working on a really cool theme."

Emma's smile faded and she went back to organizing her pamphlets.

"Oh… I don't know. I think that would be kind of… scary. Besides, I'm sure a lot of other teachers will volunteer to chaperone." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on Em, it'll be fun!" Will protested, leaning forward in the chair.

Emma shrugged, looking down at her pamphlets. The truth was, Emma did want to go to prom. She had always wanted to go to prom. And in high school, when the guy she had had a massive crush on had asked another girl, Emma had been crushed. And even though she was entirely happy with Will now, she did not want to go to a high school prom and be reminded of everything she didn't have in high school.

Will wasn't going to take no for an answer. He could tell Emma was tackling an internal battle, and although it confused him, he wanted to make his fiancée happy.

He went around to Emma's side of the desk and knelt down, brushing aside a ginger lock that had fallen over Emma's eyes.

Slowly, he moved his head closer to hers, taking her hand. Before Emma knew it, Will's face was inches from hers, and she was subconsciously staring at his delicious red lips, willing him to kiss her.

"What if… I promised you a dance? At least one." Will whispered seductively, his breath dancing on Emma's lips. Emma breathed in, still love struck by Will after three years. The though of sharing a romantic slow dance with Will was indeed lovely, and his cool breath on her lips was intoxicating.

She nodded her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly.

"Okay?" Will said softly.

"O…okay," Emma breathed, evoking a satisfied smile from Will.

"Alright then. I'll see you at lunch." Will lingered for a moment, then moved in toward Emma, only to stand up and walk right past her, his lips so close to hers she could almost taste them. He closed her glass office door behind him, looking back at her with a sly smile before he walked away.

Emma sat behind her desk, he mouth still slightly open, her cheeks pink. She grinned and shook her head, reminded of a time about two years ago quite similar to this one. That goofball.

* * *

"Dude, I thought of the coolest way to ask Mercedes to prom," Sam was saying to the guys of the New Directions. They were in the choir room, and some of the boys were grouped in the corner chatting before practice started.

"Think you can top how Shane asked her to formal? Good luck." Puck added with an eye roll. "That dude thinks he's so cool…"

Sam smiled and rested his chin on his fist, looking out into space.

"Dude," he looked over at each of the guys excitedly. "This will top _anything._"

Will stood outside of his office, overhearing the guys' conversation about prom. His eyebrows furrowed and he blinked slowly. What an amazing idea! He could ask Emma to prom in the cutest way possible, just like they were in high school again.

Letting out a successful breath, he grinned and clapped his hands together to get Glee club practice started.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Emma was walking past the courtyard of McKinley to get to the Attendance Office to drop off some call slips. Suddenly, a crowd began to form on one side of the courtyard.

The word "Prom?" was written on the ground with water, and a boy was dressed up in a full tuxedo, holding flowers out to a blushing girl who was smiling from ear to ear. The girl nodded happily and they shared a sweet hug.

Emma watched the scene from afar as the crowd around them clapped and cheered. The boy was smiling and high-fiving his friends, and the girl could not wipe that grin off her face, burying her nose in the flowers, chattering with her friends.

Emma stood at the top of the courtyard, feeling like she was a senior in high school all over again. She hated prom season. In high school, it felt like every day some girl was asked to prom, in such a cute, creative way, and every day Emma waited for that girl to be her. But it never was.

_Who am I kidding?_ Emma thought bitterly. _Who would've asked me anyways? I was a boring nerd with fire for hair._

She shook her head and walked out of the courtyard, wiping a tear from her eye.

Will stood at the bottom of the courtyard. He had been watching Emma throughout the whole ordeal, and he hated seeing her sad. With a frown on his face, he shook his head and walked back to class.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Emma was driving to school alone. Will had said something about grading some papers and he had left quite early for school, leaving Emma to drive to school separately.

Emma had stayed in the shower a little longer than usual that morning, dreading going to work again and seeing more people getting asked to prom, so she was running a little bit later than usual.

Pulling into the parking lot, Emma hurried into her office, finding a pink post-it on her door.

_Emma: Go to the place where we had our first conversation._

Her eyebrow cocked, recognizing Will's scrawling handwriting, and she gave a confused smile, holding the post-it in her hand. She put her purse down and walked over to the teacher's lounge. On the coffee pot was an identical pink post-it. She peeled it off of the coffee maker and read it.

_Remember when you yelled at Figgins to keep the Glee club going?_

Emma bit her lip, smiling, and she headed over to Figgins office, where another pink note was stuck to his door.

_Our first kiss together._

Emma's cheeks tinted pink as she remembered Will's surprise sneak attack. Walking over to the hallway, she found another note on the window.

_Remember when you told me you wanted to 'do the nasty' with me?_

Emma's lips parted and she giggled at the embarrassing memory. Holding all of the notes tightly in her hand, she tried to hold herself back from skipping as she headed over to the school courtyard, stopping on the stairs, searching for another note somewhere.

But she was distracted by something else. All of the students walking, sitting, or talking in the courtyard had stopped whatever they were doing and had their eyes trained up in the sky.

Suddenly, her eyes spotted the final pink post-it, on the side of the stair. She went down a few steps to peel it off of the stairwell.

_Look up, Emma._

Emma tilted her head towards the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun with her small hand. It was sky writing. A jet was looping around in the clear blue sky, leaving a message behind it. With each letter, Emma's heart jumped. Could it be…?

P… R…

Emma looked around the courtyard curiously, only to find that every single student had their eyes trained on the sky.

O… M…

It wasn't for her. It couldn't be for her. That was silly. Besides, Will was nowhere to be seen.

But the jet wasn't done. He began to write a new word, and as it slowly but surely spelled out her name in the sky with clouds, Emma's hand flew to her mouth.

_PROM, EMMA?_

And before she knew it, Will appeared out of nowhere at the bottom of the staircase with a huge, goofy smile covering his adorable face. He was holding a big, beautiful bouquet of flowers, and he shrugged, still smiling hugely. With his other hand, he got out a small black device and held it up to his mouth. When he spoke, his voice boomed over the loudspeaker, spreading over the entire school.

"**Emma Pillsbury, will you go to Prom with me?"**

He held out his hands, offering the flowers out. A large crowd had gathered around the stairs, but neither of them even noticed.

With her hand still over her mouth, a tear escaped Emma's eye. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes, then couldn't take it any longer. Taking two steps at a time, she flew down the stairs and threw her arms around her perfect fiancé.

"Yes. Yes, you goofball, of course I will!" she said in between sobs as students clapped and hooted around them. She leaned in to give him a passionate, romantic kiss. Will smiled and wiped the tears from Emma's cheeks, evoking a sheepish giggle from her.

"I love you so much," she murmured against Will's smiling lips.

"I love you too, sweetie."

The crowd began to dissipate, and the students of McKinley were all involuntarily smiling at the cuteness that had just occurred in their courtyard.

"Gosh, that is just freaking adorable. A teacher romance," one girl said to her friend as they walked to class.

Will and Emma stood there for a while with their arms around each other, admiring Will's handiwork in the sky. Emma's cheeks were beginning to hurt from grinning so much, but she barely even noticed. It was finally her turn to be happy.

**Sequel coming soon**


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**Thank you to all of you lovelies out there who are reading my fics and writing the sweetest reviews! I really appreciate them, more than you know. Several of you guys requested that I write a sequel to my little prom one-shot so I decided to follow up on it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Love you all 33**

Emma sat on the big fluffy bed in her favorite yellow nightgown, the bottle of lotion forgotten on her lap and her phone in her hands. She was admiring the picture on the screen, of the wonderful sky-writing Will had arranged just for her.

After a few seconds, the screen went black and Emma pressed a button to make it light up again. She smiled, admiring the beautiful picture. Will's arm was around Emma and she was holding the flowers tightly to her chest, looking up at Will with reddened cheeks and a dazzling smile. He was laughing down at her, his eyes sparkling. Behind them, the words in the sky were clear and beautiful.

She moved her thumb over the screen, clicking on the word 'Options.' Her thumb hovered slightly in the air before choosing the third option on the list: 'Use as wallpaper.' A message flashed upon the screen telling her it was approved.

With a satisfied smile, Emma pressed a button to exit out of the photo, loving her new phone wallpaper.

"Who you texting?" Will fell onto the bed behind her, straddling her and wrapping his muscular arms around her small frame.

Emma grinned and twisted her head to look back at him, holding up her phone to show him her new background.

"Very nice," Will commented. "What a beautiful couple. The dude looks like a goofy weirdo, though."

Emma giggled and set her phone down on the nightstand along with the lotion. She turned around to press her lips lovingly onto Will's, gently pushing him down to a lying down position on the bed.

Their lips moved together in harmony, their breaths mixing perfectly. Emma ran her tongue along Will's lips, tasting fresh mint and the indescribable yet sensational taste of Will's mouth.

Will moaned into Emma's mouth and ran his fingers through her soft red locks.

"Emma... You're so hot..."

Emma smiled and rolled over so that she was lying next to her fiancé on the bed. She turned her head to face him, giving him one more tender kiss. Then she pulled the comforter up around them, scooting closer to Will until their foreheads were almost touching.

"Thank you for today, Will," she murmured, playing with one of Will's curls. "I really appreciate it. It meant a lot to me."

"Anything for you, babe."

They shared one last sweet kiss and then slowly dropped off to sleep together.

* * *

It was the day of prom. Will and Emma were in their bedroom, getting ready. And Emma was having second thoughts. She sat on the bed, holding the pink dress she had planned to wear on her lap, rubbing the velvety material with her thumb absent-mindedly. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was in a straight line. She was worried, there was no doubt.

Will finished up in the bathroom and came out, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. He could tell something was bothering Emma, and he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Emma looked up, her face still lined with worry. She shrugged and looked back down at the dress she was stroking. Will sat down next to her on the bed, putting his hand on her back.

"Em. What's wrong?" She bit her lip, hesitating.

"I don't know. It's... it's silly. I just... I don't know, I'm sort of scared. Teenagers are... messy. And what if Figgins makes us stay separated the whole night? I don't... I don't want to be alone..." She was still looking down at her lap. Will cupped her chin with his

hand and brought it up so that they were looking in each other's eyes.

"Hey," his voice was sincere and loving. "_Nothing_ and _no one_ can keep us apart. You know that." She gave a small smile.

"I'll come find you even if I have to walk through fire," he added. "Now come on, put on your dress, we're gonna be late."

Emma leaned in to give Will a warm embrace, sighing in his strong arms. Then she stood up and faced the closet, unzipping her skirt and dropping it to the floor. She unbuttoned her blouse, letting that fall to the floor as well.

Will watched her, letting out a long, inaudible breath. She was so gorgeous. Her lacy black underwear hugged the curve of her behind perfectly, and he couldn't help but admire her long, slender legs and her smooth, pale back. She reached her hands back to unclip her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, hanging the bra up on the closet door. Then Emma slid the hair tie out of her soft voluminous hair and shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her hair, combing through the auburn locks.

Will could just barely see the small curve of her milky white breast from the angle she was standing at. Even though her back was to him, the side of her smooth, perfect breast peeked out at him, making Will's mouth dry and his pants noticeably tighter.

It was all Will could do to not go up to her and wrap his arms around that beautiful body, whispering words of love and affection into her ear, brushing that beautiful red hair off of her shoulder. Instead, he sighed and silently left the room to get his keys and wallet.

_Patience, Will_, he told himself. It was torture, but he knew it would be worth it.

* * *

Music pounded through the speakers, and the dim setting at the dance gave the room a mysterious, cool feel. Emma stood alone in the back corner of the room, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Even though she was as far away from the crowded dance floor as possible (about 20 feet), the overwhelming number of teenagers hopping around and dancing crazily made her nervous. The room was uncomfortably warm due to the excessive amount of body heat, and Emma touched the back of her hand to her slightly reddened cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ears.

She anxiously scanned the crowd for any sign of her beloved, but he was nowhere to be seen. Where in the world was he? When they had arrived at the dance, Figgins had separated them, telling Emma to go to one side of the room and Will to the other, to "make sure no shenanigans were happening." But Will had promised her as soon as Figgins had enough punch he would come find her. He had given her a quick peck on the lips and walked away with eyes pleading forgiveness. He didn't want to go. She knew it. He had to; they _were_ chaperones, after all. But still, Emma resented Figgins for keeping the two of them apart.

For the hundredth time that night, Emma wrung her hands together, playing with the chunky bracelet on her small wrist. She looked around at all the happy couples dancing, talking, and…. ugh, making out in the corner over there. Emma quickly looked away from that. All of it made her sick.

_Why did I agree to come to this?_ Emma asked herself. Slowly, she backed up until her back was against the wall. Closing her eyes to shut out the image of all of the happy couples, her mind traveled back in time to her senior year in high school.

Her friend from the debate team had convinced her to go to the school's Homecoming dance. She had persuaded her that it was her senior year and she never would get this opportunity again. Homecoming was, in fact, an important milestone for teenagers.

Emma had reluctantly obliged, even though she didn't have a date and didn't like to dance at all. Well, in public, that is. When she was alone in her bedroom, now that was a different story.

Nevertheless, her sly, argumentative friend had provided a good argument, and Emma had given in, only on the grounds that her friend would stay with her the whole night.

The dance had been horrible. It was in their hot, stuffy school gym and the decorations and lighting were terrible. It was Emma's first school dance ever, and she was shocked and disgusted by the dirty dancing that was occurring right in front of her eyes. It seemed like every single girl was occupied by a handsome guy. Even her friend who had promised to stay with her had been whisked away by a handsome basketball player.

It was the most alone Emma had felt her entire life. She stood in the back of the gym with her back against the wall, uncomfortably wringing her hands and wishing someone would ask her to dance. But no one ever did. She stood there for what felt like hours, days, years, cursing her awkward, shy personality and cursing those beautiful, perfect cheerleaders.

She had closed her eyes and tried to breathe slowly, but even with her eyes shut she could still see the millions of happy couples rubbing their perfection and happiness in her face. The talking, laughing, and music seemed to become louder and louder and she unsuccessfully tried to block it out by doing long division in her head.

Standing in the corner of the room, Emma couldn't distinguish between a memory and reality. It felt the exact same. Everyone was happy. Everyone was dancing. Everyone. Except her.

_May I have this dance?_

Emma smiled sardonically, knowing it was her imagination. Of course it was her imagination. It was wishful thinking, that's all it was. Why would anyone ask her to dance? Wait but… there it was again. That smooth, sexy voice.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?"

Emma's eyes snapped open. There stood an angel. Will Schuester. Her fiancé. Her best friend. _Hers. _He was smiling teasingly at her and holding his hand out. She wiped away a lone tear and laughed happily, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor.

A slow, romantic song was playing and they began to slow dance, Will's hand on Emma's tiny waist, the other holding onto her hand. Emma looked up at him lovingly.

"I love you so much, Will."

"I love you too, Em." Will replied with a smile. He lowered his voice and brought his head a tad closer to hers. "Is… is everything okay? You seemed a little lost back there." His face showed genuine concern.

"Yes… yes everything is fine. I was just… having a flashback." Emma blushed at her silliness. How could she ever even have those thoughts? Of course she wasn't alone. She wasn't, and she never would be again, because of the perfect man standing in front of her.

Will still seemed to be concerned, but he could see that Emma was feeling a lot better, so he changed the subject.

"Em, I'm so sorry I couldn't come find you earlier. I was planning on getting Figgins over to the punch table, but he lingered with me for so long! He wasn't even supposed to be on my side of the room, but he just stood with me and talked to me for centuries about… gee I don't even know, I wasn't listening." His thumb caressed the back of Emma's small hand. "All I could think about was you."

Emma gave an adorable smile, so enraptured by Will. She gently rested her head against Will's broad chest and put her arms around him as they swayed slowly to the music. He instinctively brought his arms down around her waist as well, making them as close to each other as possible.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Will whispered into Emma's ear, provoking a shy beam from his fiancée.

"You look handsome too," Emma murmured. "You always do."

The happy couple danced slowly until the song ended with a beautiful piano riff. Emma picked her head up from Will's shoulder and reached her head up for a long, tender kiss. They stayed in each other's arms for a moment, enjoying each other's comfortable company.

Suddenly, the boys from the New Directions came onstage and began singing an upbeat, happy song. The romantic moment was over, and teenagers transformed once again into their jubilant, crazy selves.

As Emma turned to leave the dance floor, Will grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, grinning widely.

"Will?" Emma's face had questions written all over it.

"Come on Em, stay."

Will took Emma's hand once again and led her to dance to the music. Hesitantly, Emma began to follow his lead, swaying a little in sync with Will. She felt horribly awkward and Will could tell. He thought it was adorable. They laughed at themselves, an adult couple dancing to a boy-band in a group of teenagers at a high school prom. Emma blushed, giggling, and stopped dancing.

"Come on, you silly head." She pulled his arm and they left the dance floor. Still smiling, Will followed Emma, glad they could at least let go a little bit and have fun.

By the time prom was over, everyone had gone home, and they had helped clean up a little bit, it was extremely late. But strangely enough, neither of them felt tired. They were one of the last ones to leave because they had stayed to help clean everything up.

Walking out to the deserted parking lot hand in hand, Emma shivered from the frosty wind. She moved closer to Will and he put his arm around her, hugging her close as they hurried to get to the warm car.

"Will… I had a lot of fun tonight," Emma said happily. Will looked down at her with a grin.

"I'm glad, sweetie. I had fun too."

He leaned down to peck her lips as they walked. So warm. She reached up to give him another kiss, loving the warmth emitting from his soft lips. They stopped walking and faced each other, deepening the kiss, Emma's arms snaking around Will's neck, warming it up.

Tongue found tongue, and hand found ass. The moon shone down on them, and the cold was forgotten and unnoticed as they kissed lovingly in the empty parking lot.


	3. Touch me, Will

**Okay so this is really short. And random. But anyways, I hope you like it. It's sort of an alternate scene from "May I Have This Dance?" when Emma is getting dressed for Prom. Kind of just pure smut ;)**

"Now come on, put on your dress, we're gonna be late," Will said with a smile.

Emma leaned in to give Will a warm embrace, sighing in his strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, enjoying his warmth.

Then she stood up and walked over to the other side of the bedroom, where the closet was. She stood facing the closet, feeling Will's eyes on the back of her head. She had never gotten undressed in front of Will before. She had wanted to, of course she had, but she was terribly embarrassed of her body. No one aside from her parents had ever seen her fully naked. Emma was extremely afraid that Will would take one look at her scrawny, pathetic excuse for a body and be hugely disappointed.

But tonight, Emma felt different. She loved Will more than anything, and she trusted him with her life. It was silly, she knew. Getting undressed in front of her fiancé should be a common, everyday thing. It shouldn't be such a big deal, and she shouldn't think of it as such a big step. But she did, and she couldn't help it.

Placing the pink dress on the outside of the closet door on its hanger, Emma stared at it as she hesitantly put her fingers on her skirt zipper and tugged the zipper down. The fabric loosened around her waist immediately, begging her to take it off of her body. She obliged, and slid the pencil skirt down her long legs, daintily stepping out of it and placing it folded on the bed behind her, avoiding eye contact with Will.

Will watched her, letting out a long, inaudible breath. Her lacy black underwear hugged the small curve of her behind perfectly, and he couldn't help but admire her long, slender legs. When she moved her legs, the muscles on her calves flexed slightly and he couldn't take his eyes off of her subtly toned, womanly legs.

Slowly, Emma took a deep breath and undid the top two buttons of her blouse. She shyly turned her head around to look at Will; he blushed and quickly looked away, pretending to look down at his phone.

_Dammit Will,_ he said to himself. _Why do you have to be such a creep? No wonder she doesn't want to have sex with you…_

Emma noticed Will's alluring, slightly darkened eyes on her when she looked at him. But she wasn't creeped out by it. Not in the least bit. On the contrary, she thought it was sweet and she felt flattered. She had never thought of her body as anything but, well, a body, and Will's facial expression begged to differ. And she liked it.

Moving her hand a little more confidently, Emma unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, slipping her arms out of it and laying the insignificant cloth next to her skirt. The dark lace of her bra matched her panties. Biting her lip, she reached her hands back to unclip the bra, letting the straps fall down her arms, tossing it onto the bed on top of the rest of her clothes.

Will physically could not stop himself from peeking back up at her, in awe of her smooth, pale back.

Pretending Will wasn't sitting on the bed a few feet behind her, Emma raised her arms to her head and slid the hair tie out of her soft voluminous hair and shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her hair, combing through the auburn locks.

Will could just barely see the small curve of her milky white breast from the angle she was standing at. Even though her back was to him, the side of the smooth, perfect mound peeked out at him, making Will's mouth dry and his pants noticeably tighter.

Emma's soft hair tickled her bare shoulders and she subtly turned her head to the side, her eyes trained downwards. Through her peripheral vision Emma looked at Will, who was looking back at her with lust. She stood there for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

Will sat on the bed. His joints were frozen stiff. Was this really happening? Was Emma 98% naked in front of him, visibly teasing him with her gorgeous body?

And nothing happened. Emma was… disappointed? She didn't know. It was all so confusing. What did she even expect…? She had no idea. But she couldn't deny that through the smorgasbord of emotions she was dizzily feeling, disappointed was one of the primary ones, for whatever reason. She reached her arm out to take the pink dress off of the hanger, but she never touched the velvety fabric.

Because Will was there.

Out of nowhere.

He was there behind her, touching her arm, gently guiding it down, away from the malicious dress that would only be clothed on her body, covering her most beautiful, dazzling features.

"Emma…" he whispered into her ear. "You are so beautiful…"

He gently brushed her hair off of her left shoulder, gathering it to her other shoulder with his strong hand. Taking Emma's hands in his own, he hugged her from behind and slowly kissed her bare neck.

Emma closed her eyes, enveloped in Will's warmth. She could feel his arousal pressing against her, and she didn't shy away.

He planted more soft kisses on Emma's warm neck and shoulder, his tongue running up to her ear, gently sucking on her earlobe. This was a sensation Emma had never experienced, and she let out a ragged sigh of pleasure.

"Will…" Emma's high voice temporarily stopped Will's kisses. "We're… we're gonna be late for prom…"

"I don't care" Will continued to kiss her, inspiring a blissful smile from Emma. It felt so amazing…

Before Emma knew it, Will's hands were slowly leaving Emma's and snaking up her torso. They rested high on her ribcage, pausing, even though both Will and Emma knew where their destination was.

Will's thoughts, clouded with arousal and lust, were obstructed with questions and concerns, wondering if Emma was ready for this next step.

Almost as if reading Will's mind, Emma breathed, "Touch me, Will."

Will's eyes widened at Emma's thick, lustful whisper, and he blinked, not sure if he had been dreaming.

Again, that deep, throaty whisper.

"Touch me. Please. I wanna be dirty, Will."

Turned on beyond his wildest imagination, Will needed no more coaxing. His hands traveled to Emma's breasts, and as soon as they made contact, both parties let out soft moans.

Will slowly massaged her soft mounds, just as he had dreamed of doing for years. His fingers ran over her hardened nipples, and he again started up his feather kisses along her neck, moving to her jaw line, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Once again, Emma's eyes closed involuntarily with delight and sheer pleasure, and her breaths grew short and ragged. Moving her hands down Will's arms, they ended up on top of his hands, coaxing them along on her pallid breasts.

After a while, Emma turned her body around and crashed her lips onto Will's, throwing her arms around his neck. Will kissed her back with an equal passion. He could feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and he moaned into the kiss, moving his hands across her back.

Their lips moved in perfect unison, it was the longest make-out session they had ever had, until finally Emma pulled away, giving Will one last peck on his swollen lips covered in her red lipstick.

She hugged him, resting her head on his chest, bring her arms down from his neck to hug his waist.

"We really should get going," she murmured with a smile, grateful for the excuse to stop. She loved being intimate with Will in that way, and it gave her sensations all over her body that she couldn't even begin to explain, but she was still afraid. It was inevitable. She looked up into his puppy-dog eyes and kissed his nose softly, staying in his arms a little while longer.

Will knew what was going on. And he expected it. But the couple had never done anything like what had just happened before, and Will was beyond grateful for the huge step forward. He knew there would be many more to come.


End file.
